Resguardando al protector
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Existen momentos en los que quienes son fuertes de espíritu pueden recaer en la tristeza de los recuerdos, sin embargo, teniendo a las personas correctas a su lado, nada es imposible de superar. SinJa.


Llevo MESES queriendo escribir un SinJa, y por fin salió… omg lo que me costó no está escrito, pero al fin salió, soy absurdamente feliz ;w;. va dedicado a dos personas que les gusta la pareja como a mí y quienes me animaron a hacer esto (incluso si lo prometí hace meses xD) ellas saben quiénes son, espero les guste.

**Advertencias:** Maltrato psicológico inmerecido a la real esposa, soy lo peor.

**Disclaimer:** Magi the labirynth of magic no es mío, si lo fuse este par más Alibaba y Morgiana ya estarían en su luna de miel doble (?) y no gano nada escribiendo esto, todo lo contrario.

**X**

Lo que Ja'far mas temía era volver al pasado; no poder controlarse y regresar a ser el de antes… era un tema que, por las noches, le asediaba con continuas pesadillas.

No que le molestara, de hecho, el general rara vez dormía; prefería mantener su cabeza ocupada con asuntos de Sindria, que jamás eran pocos, y siempre terminaban por tomar todo su tiempo. Eso, a pesar de que a cualquier persona normal incluidos el resto de generales le pareciera cansador, a él lo llenaba de dicha y gozo, incluso si lo mantenía ocupado por días, Ja'far jamás se quejaría, y por supuesto, haría que su rey cumpliese como es debido con sus obligaciones.

Sin embargo la hora de dormir en ocasiones era un completo suplicio.

Había noches en las que realmente no tenía problema alguno y era capaz de descasar, sin embargo la frecuencia de estas había estado disminuyendo conforme el paso de los días. El albino se sentía en una completa regresión que empezaba a asustarle exponencialmente.

Los primeros días simplemente no presto atención; caminaba por los pasillos con completa naturalidad, mientras observaba que los deberes encomendados a todos fuesen cumplidos, tal y como era siempre justo antes de encerrarse a escribir eternamente largos papiros que mantenían en orden las relaciones comerciales en Sindria. Sin embargo, bajo sus feroces ojos, unas grandes e incomodas bolsas empezaban a marcarse con mayor proporción cada día que pasaba, asunto que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, pero eran pocos los capaces de preguntar nada a la mano derecha del rey.

¿Qué por qué? Si bien Ja'far era gentil y de noble corazón, en ocasiones podía infundir un profundo temor a quien sea que le molestase o no cumpliese su deber, era tan severo a la misma proporción de su bondad.

La única valiente en ese momento fue la más pequeñas de los generales, sin embargo, una de las más grandes en espíritu.

- Jaffi ¿estás bien? Te noto muy alicaído –expresó con profunda y sincera preocupación, el mayor no pudo sino sonreír

- No hay nada de qué preocuparse Pisti, solo he trabajado un poco de más.

- Siempre trabajas de más, pero pocas veces te noto así ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? A Sin no le gustará pero nada que andes de esa forma

- Si me permites ser impertinente este no es asunto de él, si quiero trabajar de más lo hago, sobre todo cuando_ alguien_ es quien evade sus responsabilidades – la pequeña hizo un puchero, que solo fue respondido con una sonrisa de parte del otro – en serio no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte por mi

- Vale… pero cualquier cosa avísame ¿está bien?

- No hay problema

De nuevo esa noche las pesadillas regresaron, esta vez mas vividas… se veía a sí mismo, más pequeño y con la mirada tan roja como la sangre degollando despiadadamente a cuanto ser viviente le pasase por enfrente, y lo peor no radicaba allí no… lo peor sin duda era que el ultimo ser que se le aparecía era Sinbad, sin ninguna muestra de temor en su decidido rostro como era ya costumbre, pero completamente desarmado… quién ni siquiera detenía la zarpa que atravesaba su corazón.

De inmediato el general se levantó hiperventilante, observando que, a su alrededor, habían pilas de papiros ¿se había quedado dormido en medio del trabajo? Eso no era normal y mucho menos en él quien vivía y desvivía por su trabajo. Intentó calmarse un poco antes de decidir que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta a los alrededores antes de continuar con lo que le restaba.

El día estaba alcanzando ya su atardecer, el cielo de la isla se denotaba de un intenso naranja que dejaría en ridículo a cualquier fruta tropical, sumada al sol que paulatinamente se escondía más en el horizonte, dejando entrever suaves rayos en distintos niveles degradados de rojo. Más allá las aves que usualmente acompañaban a la habitante de Artemyura revoloteaban llenas de gozo en la fresca brisa crepuscular, y de un momento a otro el albino alcanzó lograr un poco de anhelada paz mental ¡en definitiva todo en Sindria era hermoso! Sin mencionar que aquél era su verdadero hogar, haría todo lo necesario para mantenerlo así, deseaba que todos sus habitantes fuesen felices.

Deseaba con su alma que su rey siempre se encontrase bien para servir a su gente, que jamás nadie perturbase su felicidad, eso era por lo que Ja'far toda su vida velaría.

Ya más sereno, se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina, el azul rey ya estaba dominando el paisaje carmín que hace unos minutos reinaba en el firmamento, dando paso a la noche estrellada ya tan acostumbrada en la región, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta notó que esta se encontraba cerrada.

El general ladeó un poco la cabeza ¿pero por qué? Suspiró fuertemente mientras buscaba alguna manera de abrirla, sin embargo fue detenido por una suave aunque firme mano, al darse la vuelta se encontró con un par de ojos azules que resaltaban con la luz de la luna: se trataba de Yamuraiha, quien sosteniendo un objeto mágico le dedicaba una sonrisa a su colega.

- ¿Pero qué crees que haces, querido?

- La puerta está cerrada y necesito regresar… deje muchos papiros a medias que deberían empezar a enviarse mañana y….

- Shhh ¡pero que estás diciendo! Ja'far ¿te has visto en un espejo? – el mencionado no entendía a qué quería llegar con esta conversación, la maga suspiro – no te dejaremos regresar a esa habitación al menos por un día

- … ¿Disculpa? – la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se hizo notar, dejando ver como el resto de generales salía de entre las sombras

- Masrur ¡agárralo! Drakon ¡quítale el contenedor domestico! ¡rápido, hay que llevarlo a la habitación!

- ¿¡Pero que…!? –y antes de poder decir nada, el albino ya había sido despojado de sus armas, siendo llevado en uno de los hombros del Fanalis - ¿Pero que creen que están haciendo? ¡exijo que me bajen de inmediato!

- Tu aquí no exiges nada, Jaffi querido – exclamó una pequeña rubia, montada sobre un ave de su tamaño volando a su lado sonriendo pícaramente – No hasta que vuelvas a tener el aspecto de un humano, al menos

- ¡Ella tiene toda la razón! – Sharrkan ahora sostenía el contendor domestico del albino, mientras caminaba con mal humor a un lado de la maga peliazul – Te ves terrible Ja'far, necesitas descansar

- Es un regalo de parte de todos nosotros – explicó Yamuraiha – acabaremos con tu trabajo, tu dedícate a dormir como bien lo mereces y déjanos el resto, mañana te devolveremos tu contenedor ¡lo tomamos por precaución! – y sin más, fue lanzado hacia su cama, mientras sus compañeros se despedían con un sonoro "¡Hasta mañana! Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación

- Idiotas… - se quejó un momento antes de sonreír abiertamente ¿Qué haría sin ellos? de inmediato pensó en que no había de que preocuparse, después de todo confiaba en sus compañeros, así que podría caer en paz a los brazos de Morfeo

Le tomo un buen rato poder conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hizo su recurrente pesadilla apareció de nuevo, esta vez mas vivida que antes.

- Sin… -susurraba intentando advertir a su rey ¡pero su voz no llegaba a este! Seguía estando allí, esperando su inminente muerte

Por más que gritaba, por más que intentaba advertirle su voz no llegaba hasta él ¡tan cerca pero tan lejos! La impotencia se apoderaba de su inconsciente, intentando quizás hacerle llegar un mensaje subliminal ¿y si toda su vida estaba hecha de mentiras? Y si, de algún momento a otro, fuese capaz de traicionar a aquel en que más confiaba… ¿Qué sería de él? ¡Simplemente no podría con ello! Las lágrimas escapaban a través de su yo del sueño, sin ser consiente de como también lo hacía su yo físico. Él otro ser le miraba despectivo, con ojos llenos de odio… la remembranza perfecta de los ojos de un asesino, pero Ja'far no quería eso, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar de esa forma, él no era el malo… él no deseaba eso, quería despertar, quería que acabase ya…

- ¡SIN! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras despertaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo esta vez era diferente… un par de brazos lo rodeaban por completo, abrió sus oscuras orbes cual platos al darse cuenta que ahí a su lado, estaba el objeto de sus pesadillas - ¿q-que haces aquí?

- Hace unos momentos gritaste mi nombre ¿no querrías entonces que estuviese aquí? –preguntó sin sonar hiriente en lo absoluto, Ja'far negó con la cabeza

- No exactamente… de hecho quería que te alejaras de mi

- ¿Tan malo fui? –preguntó el rey sin soltarle, nuevamente su ayudante negó intentando soltarse de su abrazo

- El malo soy yo… siempre el malo soy yo Sinbad, eso no ha cambiado… al menos en mi subconsciente – esta vez, el flujo de lágrimas le fue imposible de detener, intentando ocultar su rostro frustrado entre las sabanas –no importa que haga, no importa a donde vaya, siempre el malo soy yo ¡siempre! Ya estoy tan cansado… yo solo quiero vivir en paz… contigo, con ustedes –derrepente el rey pudo ver un atisbo del pasado, pero no del "malo" al que Ja'far hacía referencia, sino a su lado frágil, aquel que permanecía asustado desde un principio, el que quería salvar… no pudo evitar sonreír en comprensión, abrazándolo de nueva cuenta

- No conozco en este mundo persona más dulce y noble que tu Ja'far ¿son esas características que distinguen a alguien malo? Déjame decirte que difiero contigo – llevo el pulgar de su diestra a una de las bolsas bajo los ojos del general, en un suave intento de secar sus lágrimas – Hay tanta maldad en ti como debilidad en el cuerpo de Masrur

- P-Pero… ¿y si algún día blando mis arpas contra ti? No podría perdonarme, incluso si es una m-mala jugada de mi subconsciente yo…

- Eso no pasara –afirmó muy seguro el mayor –tú no permitirás que eso pase, incluso si hay un lado oscuro en ti, que no lo hay, siempre prevalecerá tu lado de luz, ese que guía a todos los habitantes de este reino, incluyéndome por supuesto ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti? ¿no lo has pensado?

- Seguirías siendo un gran rey… con más trabajo del normal, por supuesto

- La verdad, creo que sería peor que eso, mucho peor – exclamó apretando más su abrazo alrededor del albino quien no parecía poner resistencia al trato, quizás, después de todo, Ja'far necesitaba protección… en resumen él era quien velaba por todos allí, es lógico que en ocasiones su fuerza flaqueé, lo importante era recuperarla nuevamente – estaríamos medio rotos y desolados sin ti

- Mentira… tu eres un magnifico rey y los guiarías a la grandeza incluso sin mi

- No diré que no a tu afirmación, sin embargo ¿no todo rey necesita de ayuda? Porque tu más que nadie sabe que esto no es solo obra mía ¿Qué haría sin ti a mi lado, regañándome para cumplir mis deberes? ¿Qué sería de todos sin tus cuidados? ¡eres casi un padre para ciertos cuatro individuos! De hecho, Yamuraiha y Sharrkan… no, en realidad todos te miran con más respeto a ti que a mí, eso es envidiable –bromeó un poco antes de abrazarle más fuerte contra su pecho – así que no te menosprecies ¿entendido?

- Eso creo… - la verdad, el alivio fluía dentro de sí como una suave corriente de agua fresca en un día de incandescente sol, incluso el latido del corazón dentro del pecho contrario le relajaba de maneras inimaginables, oír las palabras del mayor siempre le calmaba, más que lo que otra persona le dijese, la última palabra siempre la tendría el poseedor de aquellos enigmáticos ojos dorados

Sin quejarse en lo absoluto dejo que su mentón fuese alzado por una de las manos del rey, mientras sus labios eran sellados en un suave pero muy sentido beso, luego de aquello sabía que realmente no necesitaba ninguna explicación más; él era realmente necesitado por su reino y por su rey. El agotamiento al fin cobro lo que hacía falta, dejándolo caer en un profundo y calmo sueño sin separarse en lo absoluto de los brazos que lo sostenían ¿y que si necesitaba un poco de calma de vez en cuando? De igual forma él siempre sería el protector y no la amenaza de su paz, y cualquiera que interfiriese con eso sería eliminado, incluso si se trataba de si mismo.


End file.
